vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nintendo DS
Roguelikes Who started putting Roguelike instead of RPG to the Dungeon Crawlers and even some RPGs? Are you crazy? Calling Fighting Fantasy a Roguelike is incredibly idiotic. Just look on Youtube or ANYWHERE if you don't know what a Roguelike is. If you're trying to say that Fighting Fantasy looks like Rogue, or like Nethack, you're saying that they're fast paced, first person, action RPGs, I would say you clearly don't know what a Roguelike is. You're saying Oblivion is a Roguelike. You're saying the Ultima Underworld series is a Roguelike. You're incredibly out of your mind. Also first person dungeon crawlers with random encounters are _not_ Roguelikes too. Stop this bullshit. Thankyou. --Sataaa 19:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Anti-Piracy Can we please remove all comments about "mean" Anti-Piracy? Eventually there will be Firmware Updates for all recommended card, and eventually there will be patches for all games, so why include this shit? Cheap DSTT poorfags everywhere! Comments about "mean" anti-piracy might reflect entries that have not been updated in a few months. For some bad choices of flashcarts (especially R4 clones/YSmenu) then this anti-piracy games are a concern --RupeeClock 13:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is this Wiki about recommending good games, or about helpging anon, who can't google, battle piracy? -I haven't noticed anything, but I guess I skimmed over the list. Just don't get a G6, that shit's deader than dead. Rapi2 15:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) aligning ah fuck, I don't know how to make these all look aligned. God damnit. If anyone knows how to make all the categories lined up, do it. For now I just put the code "|<'font color=#FFFFFF>'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time' into every single one, lol. It's like a really inaccurate space filler - so yeah. If anyone else can figure this out, do it. I'm a wikinoob. Zachncheeze 07:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) addition Should add Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier Atlus game where you play a Space cowboy surrounded by tits. Other then the gratuitous fan service, there is a pretty good battle system-- 16:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) This is a wiki. If there's something you think should be added, add it. I will this time, but c'mon. SelfTitledAlbum 16:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) tried. couldn't figure it out. sorry.-- 02:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Advance Wars: Days of Ruin "Most balanced?" Lolno, how bout those moving and attacking battleships, easy-mode dusters, and lol-I-capture-you motorcycles? 19:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) homebrew I know it, you know it, we all now it, /v/ is pirates. Damn near every DS enthusiast on /v/ owns a flashcart, regardless if they want to use it for piracy or legitimate reasons. Since a lot of people looking here would own a flashcart of some sort I thought a recommended homebrew list would be a good idea, it's amazing what homebrew can do for a system. Do you think a homebrew list belongs below the games list? I'm going to add what I think are some worthwhile homebrew to the list anyway.--RupeeClock 19:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You're absoloutely right. -- User:Anonymou I don't know how you use this newfangled wiki thing, but how's about adding VNDS to the homebrew list? /v/ seems to enjoy a VN discussion more than /jp/ anyways from what I've seen. Who knows? Maybe if they get more attention they'll convert more VNs faster or something. I don't know how that works. --True Neutral 20:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Alphabetical order? This page, as well as many others, sorely need to be put into alphabetical order. Come on people, we're not five years old... I hope. MFGreth1 01:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The listing is based off the original recommendation image used on /v/, and it doesn't translate from groups to tables very well. Yeah it needs to be sorted out, but at least you can click those boxes at the top of each column to sort all the rows. --RupeeClock 01:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Unofficial DSiware to consider List Asphalt 4- Elite Racing: A pretty good racing game with a bit of depth. Centers around drifting, nitro-boosting, slamming into rivals, and collecting cash for customization. You can drive a car or speed along on a motorbike. There's actually quite a bit of stuff to be bought, and there's multiple gameplay modes, so it's a pretty good deal. Thorium Wars- A rather expansive title that involves tank and space fighter shooting action. A solid title, but gets a bit tough at times. Also, Coming Soon (later this year, early next year): Reflection- A curious platformer that involves traversing both screens simultaneously. Shantae: Risky's Revenge- Shantae from GBC makes her return. The first of 3 episodic installments. (Thanks to all who have made suggestions on hits and misses.) --Dejiko 03:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks to whoever added the Official DSiware list. I added a few things to it and made some minor edits here and there. --Dejiko 15:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) How about some Dark Void Zero? It's got that 8-bit nostalgia feel to it. Cats777 01:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I was actually going to add that to the main list today! Thanks for reminding me. Dejiko 02:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) scribblenauts is balls. The game was added quickly. The truth of the game, is its really fun and impressive for an hour. Within this first hour of fun, is when it was added. After that time, the game is one of the most frustrating experiences in all of gaming. MOST items do nothing, controls are among the worst of all time, and overall the game is not recommend-worthy. -- 03:00, September 28, 2009 I agree personally for the same reason Drawn to Life isn't in the list, it has a gimmick but the core game is pretty mediocre and badly executed. (So badly that 99% of the action levels can be beaten using handcuffs and a basket) A lot of other users might disagree though, we should put this to a vote. --RupeeClock 05:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I, for one, would leave it on the list, so that's one vote for yea vs two nays. - MFGreth1 14:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I get a billion hijillion kazooillion votes and I say it stays. Because you can grind a game doesn't mean that it's a bad game. You can solve the levels with a small selection of objects or a wide selection of objects, whatever you wish. It's not quite as amazing as it was hyped up to be, but there has never been anything in the history of ever that's lived up to its hype. I can update the description to reflect the mixed feelings. Kotep 06:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I just came here to say that Scribblenauts is balls. Really. It gets old in less than one hour.-- 12:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) edit: just came by to say who that was (me)--Sataaa 11:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What's the consensus on RIZ-ZOAWD/The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road I heard the gameplay was a bit on the basic side, but rather inventive, and that the bosses were the only real challenge. In addition to that, I heard it had a surprisingly impressive story. And while this is a bit personal, I think the style is quite well done. I'm curious on anyone else's opinion though. --Dejiko 03:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I haven't got much chance to play it, but from what I've heard it's pretty mediocre. From what I've heard it's got amazing graphics but pretty mediocre gameplay and frustrating controls. It is by the team who does Wild ARMS though (Media.Vision). I'd hold off until I get more of a chance to play it and if I feel it's worthy of spreading via the wiki I'll add it. SirTeffy 14:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the update. I've heard mixed things myself. If by controls you mean the trackball right? That's where a good chunk of mixed opinions come in. I heard the gameplay was a bit different to say the least, what with the ratio system and all. Knowing it's by the Wild Arms team is quite intriguing though. --Dejiko 15:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sands of Destruction So, should it be added to the list? What do you guys think of it? My impression so far is that it's pretty good if what you're looking for is a traditional JRPG. It has nice music as well. But fuck the main character's voice, but that's not entirely a flaw I suppose. I disliked it. The battles were disappointing (Combo system seemed interesting but ended up being mash X/Y to win), the puzzles were poorly designed (Fuck that one where you go day night day night), the voice acting was pretty bad and the story...well, it's a JRPG (Ending is terrible). The only redeeming factors were the characters' aesthetics and the sprite animations. --Anonymous 13:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Releases: What should be included in the real list? Alice in Wonderland DS: ''' Well it's sorta like Yoshis Island, nice artstyle, doesn't take itself too seriously. Starts slooooow though. If Yoshis Island DS makes the list than this one should also be considered. 3yearold 12:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Picross 3D: As addicting as it gets, and I'm usually not into puzzle games. I say it's worth including. 3yearold 12:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sonic Classic Collection: I personally wouldn't recommend Sonic Classic Collection, it's literally just jEnesisDS but with nerfed Sonic roms that removed all of the cheats, and doesn't let you pause with the pause button because that would enable level select/debug mode in Sonic 3&K.RupeeClock 19:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Discuss what games should be added here maybe or changes or whatever I added Custom Robo Arena, Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero, Prism: Light the Way, Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords, and Puzzle Quest 2. I thought that 4 of them was worthy of being added to the list, but maybe not Prism: Light the Way which is a normal time sinker puzzle game. I did not add Puzzle Quest Gallatrix since I haven't played it. Also, feel free to fix my descriptions so other people can understand whatever better. It's often I don't make sense. Silverwilver 00:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) imokwiththis.jpg Those games were all in the old style lists in pic format and look legit enough for me. The Elebits description is a complete mindfuck to me though, but I didn't play the game so I can't fix it. Someone else please?El zabbo 18:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The only one I played is Elebits, I can't remember it much because, well, it wasn't that memorable but I remember good music and cute graphics, it can stay imo. Rapi2 15:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Added Away: Shuffle Dungeon and Lost Magic, games which I found decent, though I don't remember them being on any list. Tell me if you see anything wrong or fix anything like If I put in the wrong genre. Silverwilver 04:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm changing Away to Puzzle/Adventure, because that's what it essentially is. DESPITE TONS OF DUMBASS REVIEWERS ragging on it for not being like Zelda, despite the fact that it had no inkling to ever be Zelda. That said, I absolutely loved everything about it. Dejiko 05:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about adding Metriod Pinball but I'm too lazy, someone do it will ya?Silverwilver 01:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I added Metriod Pinball along with Spectral Force Genesis, but I can't seem to get the image sizes to stay the proper size. I've already uploaded the images, I'd appreciate if someone could paste and resize them for me. Also, Metriod Pinball could use a better description. Mantastic 20:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) IIRC, wasn't SFG done by former members of Sega's DragonForce team (the game, not the band)? I do remember reading that even though it was similar to DragonForce, they didn't really quite play alike. So, that may be something to NOT put in the description. Just for the sake of not misleading anyone. Dejiko 01:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Added Kappa's Trail and Crystal Monsters. Both of which were alot harder than I thought they'd be (FUCKING MINI-KAPPAS HOW DO THEY WORK), but also alot better than first glance would give them credit for. Especially Crystal Monsters. Fucking first boss wiped the floor with my ass, and he was just a damn bird. Anyone else try 'em? Remember to sign your comments. This discussion thingie is long, maybe too long. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that there isn't any Yu-gi-oh on the list. Is there any that /v/ considers the best out of the like 8 maybe DS games? Maybe the earlier/older versions would seem the most "fun" to the normal /v/ user. Nightmare Troubadour is slightly generic, but it doesn't use those ugly as fuck cheaply drawn (as much) characters from the newer series although the monsters that pop out of the cards can be ugly as fuck, I remember they look more pretty in the newer games. Searching for npcs to duel with and grinding levels are some of what is bad about it. All the newer stuff like...whatever crap they did in the newer series, isn't in this game. If people find the gba/gbc games more fun, mention them maybe. Be sure to mention story (crappy or whatever) and maybe some pointers like limit the amount of each type of cards (magic and monster) you have in your deck so you won't find yourself with no summonable monsters in your hands so much. Also, I'd like some people's opinion of: Tornado which is like Katamari Damacy where you "collect" random items with a whirlwind and you have to pay attention and do other stuff which makes the game more annoying and stuff. It isn't at all as fun as Katamari Damacy but it's the only thing like it on the DS. MySims Kingdom Collect elements from other objects to create objects and houses to place onto the various maps of sim-whatever the place is called. Alot of stuff is customizable and you earn cash via not so horrible minigames, there are a decent number of them. There is also some sort of story. I have no fucking idea how good the other sims games are. You can do stuff for the villagers too. Eco Creatures ''' you save the rainforest by summoning various little creatures with magic and trees. also you fight robots. also dancing. also bosses are fun. sorta. I forgot alot of stuff about this game. I remember playing a theme park simulator game that was slightly entertaining for a short while which certain people might like. I've forgotten the name. Found out it was named Theme Park and I guess everyone would treat it as a cheaply made EA sims game. Silverwilver 10:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I only played MySims on the Wii, I'm assuming the DS version is a dumbed down version of that? Idk, but the Wii version is fun and cute. I don't see problems in adding. And just out of curiosity, how good is MySims Agents, if anyone knows. Regarding Tornado and Eco Creatures I can't say much, I'm surprised I've never heard of them before.El zabbo 12:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) More games I played and found slightly entertaining. '''Pic Pic is like picross where you solve stuff to make pictures. You either solve a maze, connect a mass of numbers grid style (not like connect the dots), and color blocks based on numbers that tell you how much blocks are colored in the 9x9 squares around them. The first two types of puzzles are easy but the third one is pretty hard to learn how to solve and more time consuming. There are a few tips that are useful when playing the last puzzle type at gamefaqs and the game has a tutorial. the images aren't as nice looking like in picross, especially pictures made in the mazes, but there are 400 of each type. I think it's a good game if you need another puzzle game in your collection. Ilust Logic Ds + Colorful Logic is picross minus the animations and tiny minigames but with more stuff which is probably good. Obviously, there are also some picross like puzzles that use different colors as well but the rules are slightly different. Different colors can be connected dot to dot, unseparated by an "X" so you should only do so when the next number of dots is the same color or the whole line is completed. There is something somewhat like picross 3D where you solve smaller parts of a whole picture. These are pretty awesome and well done and I'd add them to the list if I weren't lazy. The last one is japanese though. I'd also like to say, someone play the other games I mentioned or find/good screenshots of them so we could decide if we should add them to the list. If we decide not to, I'm thinking there should be a must have/get label thingie on some games and a this game is good but not really a must have label on others unless you guys are fine to let people decide for themselves what might be good from the gosh darned big list which I'm fine with. It takes quite a while until someone reads and replies to this. Silverwilver 02:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) /v/'s recommended DS flashcarts? There's been a lot of discussion around flashcarts on /v/ recently, especially since Heart Gold/Soul Silver was dumped. We should construct a list of recommended (and not recommended) Flashcarts. There's Acekard, Cyclo DS, DSTT, R4, M3i Zero, Supercard DSOne, and many more. Personally, I would recommend the Acekard and Cyclo DS, and write up about how the R4 is outdated, and the official team is gone.RupeeClock 20:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea, but really what can you write? It boils down to: get a Cyclo or AceCard if you want to save a little money / don't care for the feature overload. What may be worth discussing is using slot-2 devices to play GBA games and so on, but information on that matter is easily aquired via google or the Cyclo forum. If you wan't to write an article, by all means do so and I'll try and help with it, but I really think that would be like loves labours lost. Especially since the talk about it will die down pretty soon. Pokemon doesn't last forever. Peace. 3yearold 20:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh true enough, certainly, but even with the passing of pokémon you will still find a lot of people using an R4 that suddenly isn't meeting their expectations, everytime they want to play /v/'s current popular DS title. I may start up a template of flashcarts to stat pros and cons of, since some flashcarts have their own pecularities, and I don't own all the models. RupeeClock 20:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's a template for the flashcart guide. Icons courtesy of this thread on GBAtemp: http://gbatemp.net/index.php?showtopic=213692 The question is, does this get added to this article, or made as a separate article? I personally would like to have everything in one place: Recommended games, upcomig games, DSi ware, Flashcarts, homebrew... But that would make the article hella long, and seeing how upcoming games now have they're own list, maybe we should make a DS homebrew page. That page would be the perfect place for Flashcarts, Slot-2 devices (if anyone can be bothered) and homebrew games and applications. You ARE pretty damn fast, by the way. 3yearold 22:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm mostly hoping to get something started here, I mostly only contribute when I feel like it. A separate page for homebrew and flashcart devices is a good idea, they're each small enough to make a large enough article together. You could probably add a small guide about microSD memory too. That's a good idea. I was kinda confused by that whole memory thing when I started using flashcarts. It's also great to see someone helping out with anything DS related here, so Brofist. 3yearold 22:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You know what? http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/DS_Homebrew I'll work on it in the next days. But for now I just added your list and put up some general markers. 3yearold 23:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to start a non-games page. Opinions? I really like the DS article, I mean with this page and gaming reviews I've found a lot of great games for my DS. It's bothering me though that there is a lot of the DS library that is pretty enjoyable/useful but is difficult to find out about because they are not "traditional" games. I'm talking about stuff like Jam Sessions, 100 Classic Books, the cookbooks, brain training stuff, etc. I've been looking for these non-games and instead of adding them to the already-long-as-it-is DS page I'd like to start a page listing good (as in useful and/or enjoyable) DS "non-games" so I'd like to know your opinion. The main problem that I see is where to draw the line between games and non-games. For my preliminary list I'm picking "games" that lack a losestate and since (afaik) sim games in general are traditionally considered games I'm leaving Simcity Creator and Nintendogs out. Preliminary list (with preliminary comments when I could think of one): LIST START 100 classic books (NA) 100 classic book collection (UK) America's Kitchen Let's Get Cooking Korg DS 10 - check Korg Plus for DSi Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten - Japanese dictionary with handwriting recognizition. DS Kageyama Method - Tadashii Kanji Kakitori-Kun - Kanji learning game. It's aimed at kids, so it's a bit unforgiving with the stroke order of your kanjis. Minagara Oreru DS Origami - Fold paper to make origami, clear animations, cool voice control. In Japanese but completely usable even if you don't know the language. DS Bimoji training - Practice japanese calligraphy, comes with a special (read: GIGANTIC) stylus. My Japanese Coach - Good for a beginner, even better if you know the basics. Decent pronunciation and a different interface than the awful interface of the rest of My Language Coach series. Nazotte Oboeru Otona no Kanji Renshuu Kaiteiban - The third entry of this great kanji practice game. Please note this series is aimed at adults, so you may want to start with Kakitori-kun. Personal Math Training Jam Sessions Jam Sessions 2 Big Brain Academy Brain Age 2 Electroplankton Art Academy - The DS game mixes both DSiWare titles Art Academy First and Second Semester, adding more reference photos and more frames for your work, but on the flipside you can't save to a SD cart as with the DSiWare ones. It's DSi compatible, so you can use the camera if you have one. Kanken DS 2 Jouyou Kanji Jiten - The second entry of the KanKen series, allegedly the best general kanji learning game out there, you should know a lot of Japanese before tackling it, though, otherwise stick with Kakitori-kun or Nazotte. Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Joshikiryoku Training DS - The (in)famous Japanese (infamously Japanese?) common-sense training 99 no namida - 99 stories designed to make you cry (literally, a psychologist choose the stories so you could cry and be healthier... somehow). In Japanese. LIST END 1) English is not my native language, so sorry if my grammar is a little funky sometimes. 2) As my list shows, yes, I'm a weeaboo, so sue me.. Ok, seriously now, I can see how the last two could not be recommendation-worthy, but are weird enough that personally I'd like them to be on the list. I'm OK if they don't make it, though. 3) What do you think? Games I'm missing? Games that shouldn't be here? A better definition of game? This is ridiculous and non-games shouldn't be in the vsrecommendedGAMES wiki? These titles suck and the ones that don't should go to the DS page? Nmanma 02:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Nmanma 02:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) SOME of these are what can be consider a game. It's entertaining even though unique and educational it's still a game. It doesn't have to have shooting, level-grinding, fist-punching, platforming, etc. do be a game. Although some at the very most are considered apps and you do raise a very good point. I don't think however it should be necessary to make a whole new page about it. What you COULD do is start a sub-genre on the DS page like (Non-games or Unique something like that). What's really funny is that people are still editing here even though we all moved. I guess people don't really want to leave and head to the new wiki even though this new layout sucks. 08:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I think some of them may warrant a page. We'd have to include other systems though. especially stuff like Mario paint. --Dejiko 13:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Silly me, I thought I'd get a mail when this page were edited, so I hadn't checked 'til now. Did we move already? I'm posting here because the other page (the one on shoutwiki) says I should keep my edits here until the database is dumped there. I liked the subsection idea, I'll work on that and wait until the move to the other page is done to bring it up there. Thank you for your comments. Nmanma 21:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Tokimeki I came here to put Tokimeki in here a while ago but an admin took it off. I was like fuck it and went and played like 20 hours more of it and found there's a LJ comm and a bunch of girls who signed up on GBAtemp just for the patches. I'm pretty sure a lot of people like those games, the translation is solid and the 2nd one is coming out this month. Please add Tokimeki Memorial :( Rapi2 19:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Just add it back in. Just make sure it has a proper description, pic, etc. Haipayazoo 21:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Seconding this, though it would really support your cause to link the community and patch (most can just find the actual game by themselves so don't worry about that), too. It'd also be good to add to the VN section. A shame that's the only one I'm aware of that has a patch. --Dejiko 22:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Zenonia DSi Uhh... no. Bought it when it came out, and found it to be clunky, cliche, and generally horrible. Also, TUTORIALS AND HANDHOLDING EVERYWHERE. I would hope it's much better on the iPhone, due to patches, updates, and the like, but the DSi version is nigh fucking unenjoyable unless you are hardcore into overrated tripe. I'm dead serious when I say that I found Legends of Exidia to be more enjoyable. And that's even older and less intuitive. If we ever get Zenonia 2, and a GOOD version of it, I'd be happy. However, the one we have now sucks shit. If there's enough sway to keep it, by all means, but I honestly hope there isn't. --Dejiko 07:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Organization of Genres There's something I'm not really sure about. Since the list is organized by genre, rather than alphabetically, how are the genres organized? For instance, is it alphabetically (for instance, Action, then Adventure, then FPS, then RPG?) I would like to reorganize the list, but I don't want to mess it up with any assumptions.Jarsh 19:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I think originally, it was organized by whatever could be thought up with at the time. Technically, they SHOULD be alphabetized, but due to the convenient sort buttons, we can let that solve our problems. I think at this point, it's just easiest to properly group games with their respective genre-kin, regardless of genre order. --Dejiko 01:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Alphabetized lists are much less daunting to newer contributors as they can append a recommendation in its lettered order. Due to genre fusions it's much harder to pinpoint where to place a mixed game (e.g. Puzzle / RPG, or FPS / Survival Horror), and most people just put it at the end and let someone else sort it. - Kierke 04:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Kierke. It looks much better this way now, thanks. Hopefully it stays this way. Also, "Again" has about a 54% on Gamerankings, and I originally changed it to red to reflect this. I'm going to change it back because I think that low of a percentage is deserving of a red. Jarsh 04:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why, but the boxarts seem to flow better because of the change (aesthetic Feng Shui maybe?). It probably took a decent bit of effort for this, so my props, yo. --Dejiko 17:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Split the list for usability and variety I was thinking for some time; there are a couple of games in the list that aren't really very good but still deserve a mention because some people might enjoy them. On the other hand there are a couple of games (or apps) missing from it that are enjoyable (at least for some people) but not totally awesome (Star Fox Mission, Nintendogs, 100 Classic Books Collection, whatever). I think it would make sense to split up the list into two parts (on the same page) 1. Games ranging from "undisputable top ten all time dope tripple A games" to "genuinely good and well received". 2. Games worth checking out for some people or at least worth getting a mention here because they are very overlooked. That way the list would become less cluttered and the "easy picks" would be all in one place for people who just got a Flashcart or are new to DS. At the same time the games that need to be appreciated with a grain of salt are less likely to go under or dissapoint people who compare them to Bowsers Inside Story because they are on the same list. We could also add some more interessting stuff. Of course we should explain in the comments section why we included stuff in the "B-List". Anyways what do you think? 3yearold 19:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh, NO. I've said it before, but it bears repeating: If you want the "Top ##" games that every magazine, reviewer, other website picks, then go to those websites for info. If somebody really don't know the biggest names of games, or at least games they want to play, then they need to stop living under a rock. We have thought about dividing sorts of "apps" on this page for a while, but there still aren't quite enough to really go about doing so. At least not as many good ones as one would hope. Besides, if we did this for one page, then we'd have to do it for all the other ones, and fuck that. And if it's just for flashcart crowd, then fuck them. --Dejiko 22:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll just put this down real quick because I have to jet. First off, thanks for the input, you are very knowledgeable when it comes to games, credit to team and also doesn't afraid of nothing, but this comment made me wonder if you really understood what I wrote. Maybe you just glanced over it real quick or maybe I was too sloppy when I put it down or something. I'll just clarify some stuff. The as you put it ""Top ##" games that every magazine, reviewer, other website picks" I don't know if you know, but they are already on the list at this moment. So are a lot of overlooked and niche games. We can agree on that I guess. All I proposed was organizing those games a little bit better because I theorize that would improve the usability of the list and (the part that i like most) give us a chance to include more games and hopefully bring more hours of fun to more people because they get to check out games they usually would have overlooked, without making the list any harder to understand or use by blurring the line between "good" and "bad" games like we try when we add red, yellow or green names for metacritic scores. And when it comes to stopping to live under a rock, I have to wonder: why does this wiki even exist then? We all have missed or overlooked games before I am sure, and we also have all been new to a system every once in a while. All the "recommend me a game" threads that lead to the early .jpg version of this wiki make me think so at least. And about having to do this for all systems, I'm not too sure about that. I know what you mean, it would be more neat and tidy but I'm not aware of any laws or guidelines that we are forced to comply with. I also think that the DS because of it's especally big library of games has more need (or let's say use) for a divided list like that, seeing how many games of the "worth checking out" or "worth a download and fucking around for a few hours with" and even the elusive"fun when you have a guide" variety there are. I agree though that it would require quite a bit of work, and in case it wasn't clear from my post I am perfectly willing to reorganize the list and write a batch of new articles on my own so that adding onto it in the future wouldn't be any trouble at all. I just don't feel like doing it only so that someone hits undo the moment I save it, and people around here have been known for good ideas so I just threw this idea out here a bit roughly for comments. Anyways, cheers. 3yearold 01:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'm not sure about the idea of splitting the main list into smaller pieces. This is a handheld. There are a lot of fun-for-an-hour, subjectively good B-List titles that some /v/-goers might enjoy. That's a lot of work to do. Contact, for example, was a game that I doubt even 2% of /v/ experienced. Was it overlooked? Certainly. Was it bad or undeserving of being amongst AAA titles? No, on the contrary, it means that someone in that 2% felt it was a genuinely good game to recommend. That wasn't your argument but I regard those games as equals based on opinion alone. That's what distinguishes this wiki from the sites that segregate games by arbitrary score systems, paid critical analyses or sales figures: the /v/irgin's informal opinion and interests. It's nice to see niche titles amidst the titans, which helps make the lists a lot grander. I really have no sympathy for the people who criticize the quality of a niche game compared to a high profile entry. Just my 2 cents. Did you genuinely enjoy the games you mentioned? Think they're worth a play even with diminished popularity or replayability? Append them to the list and give your opinion as to why they were good. - Kierke 05:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Kierke took the words I couldn't even form right out of my mouth. Masterfully done. Yeah, there aren't any hard laws to comply with (aside from no trolling, spamming, false info, and a few other givens), nor would I or any other admin force them upon any of you. That said, I was never fond of Metacritic scores, but I know a number of people were. I personally think the best way to take them is how niche a game is. The lower the score, the more the odds are of a game being harder to get into, if you aren't an avid player of a genre. As for organizing and stuff, it isn't alot of work, sure, but outside of pages with very few entries, it's best to have some consistency, even with a popular page like this one. And yeah, I understood what you wrote, I just thought, and I say this in all honesty, it was kinda pointless in the long run. --Dejiko 19:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) There was previous discussion on this page about some non-games you mentioned. I think the best option would be to add a Non-Games page spanning all systems and have subsections for variety. For instance: edutainment, language coaches, music composer software (ref: Non-game, Edutainment). It's obviously muddy territory so you can duplicate games that border on game/non-game, while adding the real learning items like Collection of 100 Books or My Brazilian Coach. - Kierke 00:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I suppose if everyone here agrees then it wasn't a great idea. I suppose I get the idea that it wouldn't blend well with he flavour of this wiki. I still think it would improve the list in terms of variety and usbility. Jist like when we started adding upcomming games. You could argue that if one wants to know about upcomming games there are a lot of websites to go to, but I think having a page like that here has really proved helpfull because of the userbase here. I know that hasn't too much to do with what I was proposing, but you get the idea. Anyways, thanks for your input. And about just adding the games to the list as it stands: I suppose I'll give it a think and add some but not all of them, most are just objectively too shitty imo. The idea of having a page for the edutainment stuff is interesting, but then again as Dejiko pointed out; consistency, almost everything else is sorted by system, so maybe we should just put them inbetween the other games and use the "Genre" column for pointing them out as non-games. Then again if we open up a new article for edutainment stuff and apps, spanning all sysems, including PC it will get huge. 3yearold 16:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) >Then again if we open up a new article for edutainment stuff and apps, spanning all sysems, including PC it will get huge. I don't think Edutainment page will be that huge. Especially if we just have the ones that are worth a damn (a majority aren't). I think most of the entries may be those of our childhood, like Math Blaster or the Munchers series, if only for nostalgia (then again, they COULD be handy for kids, but it depends on the kid and how patient they are with older games versus the flashy stuff they have now). As for the Upcoming Games page, the summaries are short enough, and the good thing about the page is that, for the most part, we can copy and paste into the respective system pages when they are released (or just erase them if they end up surprisingly bad). As for system sorting, just make a column with "system" and make it have a sort button. You're making this sound harder than it is. It's easy stuff, really. --Dejiko 19:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture alignment and border Hey guys I added Inazuma Eleven to the list but I'm having some trouble with the pic because I can't get it to look like the rest without that border and center aligned, if someone could explain how to do that or fix it himself would be great. Thanks in advance.El zabbo 18:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) On the line it had "|thumb|". In general this part isn't necessary as you already state the size with "###px". The wiki tables are always centered if it's in the header's code (e.g. style="text-align: center;). The accepted method for most pages I've seen is: | - Kierke 20:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding games problems I've been adding a few games but when I do I seem to mess up several stuff on the table and I don't know why that happens because I just add a row in the table and that's it, I don't touch anywhere else. I had to undo my latest update because lots of things were affected like alignment and shit like that. Any ideas?El zabbo 17:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I checked out your previous edit and everything was in order, it'd be fine to edit it back in. Aside from a few removed breaks nothing was harmed and the layout is intact. The format of the game you added was spot on. As for why it happened, I think it has something to do with the new wiki layout's editor interface opposed to bare bones source editing. For my first Playstation edit I used the WYSIWYG mode (visual editing) and it inserted a bunch of breaks and screwed up the header when I didn't touch that portion. Not 100% sure it's the culprit, though. - Kierke 15:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot man, I'll edit it back in then.El zabbo 17:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Woohoo! Started the non-games/edutainment section! I just started the non-games/edutainment section (I'm not usually this lazy, I swear). I was trying to put a definition or some kind of paramethers as a guide to what to add to the section in the introductory paragraph but I couldn't think of anything that would leave Tetris, The Sims, Simcity and virtual pets as games (they will always be games in my heart). I was thinking of putting this as a second paragraph in the introduction: "Now, defining what's the difference between a game and a non-game and where are edutainment games in that debate is way beyond the scope of this page (but not this page's discussion, so feel free to debate there), so we'll have to trust your insctint on this one. If you really need a paramether to add titles to this section, you could try these: 1) You can't lose 2) It's fun 3) It's useful 4) It's not SimCity or The Sims. About the last we know it's an obvious patch rule, but that will have to do given the lack of a clear-cut definition" But I'm not sure it adds anything or if it sounds good. Or if non-games and edutainment titles are really synonims :^I Nmanma 06:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Giana sisters Yeah, according to this page, Giana Sisters DS has only been released in Germany and Australia. However, I saw it in Gamestop in Sweden yesterday, with at least Swedish and Danish text on the backside of the box. After a little googling, I found out that it's been released in "Europe and Australia", so I'm changing it to that.Alex IDV 18:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lux-Pain Do we really need Lux-Pain on the list? I know it's all just opinions, but it really wasn't that good of a game. Very poor pacing (with the main bad guy coming out of nowhere, with no real development), and atrocious localization which is unnacceptable for a text-based game. It seems misleading we have great stuff like Time Hollow, 999, Ace Attorney, etc., but we have Lux-Pain, which doesn't meet the standards those games may bring. Jarsh 07:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I see where you're coming from. Okay then, let's make it official. If we get 5 separate votes here, for the removal or against it, and be they IPs or users, we'll take it off or keep it then. Personally, I think we should take it off. That, combined with you, makes 2, so we only need 3 other users to approve a removal or 5 others to keep it. --Dejiko 21:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No! Keep it on! That's crazy. The list is not necessarily only for the obvious games like 999 or Ace Attorney. That's preposterous! I think that the list exists so that people may convey games that weren't popular or initially attractive or even that received poor judgment (by looking at its Metacritic color identification) and spread the word. I don't think that the list should restrict itself to the taste of few, but rather cover every possible taste a /v/irgin can have. The list is a reference and by no means a list of must-play games for every single person. If some of us liked Lux Pain, even though the majority didn't, I say keep it there.--Sataaa 21:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the sentiments, but at the same time if the translation is really bad in a text-heavy game, then that's something to consider. So, now we have 1 to 1, since I'll reserve my vote to be fair. --Dejiko 23:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the description already mentions it sucking, so buyer be warned, it's not like the description is misleading whoever will think about playing it. Like I said, even the Metacritic score is there in bright red! (also I manually signed your post, I hope you don't care :P--Sataaa 01:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It's not just the translation, though. It's the poor pacing, muddled plot (yes, even without the translation sucking), lack of decent character development, and out of NOWHERE bad guy. The reviews are actually well-deserved this time (I don't think the description mentions the whole game sucking, just the translation). Sometimes, a game just sucks, and I don't think it's fair to people looking at this list experiencing 999 and Ace Attorney only to pick up Lux-Pain and most likely go "what the fuck am I reading". If we recommend Lux-Pain, we may as well recommend the mediocre Lifesigns: Surgical Unit and the Jake Hunter games. Do you like Lux-Pain, Sataaa? Jarsh 04:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, Lifesigns. What a disappointment that was. I heard the first Jake Hunter was bad, but supposedly the second was good, or did I hear wrong?--Dejiko 04:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It was (a little less than) okay, to be honest. Pretty much nothing spectacular, but it's better than the first, yeah. It's just kind of a bland game, and I wouldn't really recommend it. Jarsh 05:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I never played Lux Pain, it is probably horrible. But someone liked it enough to put it there, and I respect that. I also never played and think the following games are horrible: Atelier Annie, Coropata, The Rub Rabbits, Kira Kira Pop Princess/Pop Town, etc... And those are all on the list! I think that is the point, even if I don't think those games are good in ANY way, I don't care if someone likes it and puts it there on the list because, most likely, someone else will like it too.--Sataaa 16:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Annie was fun, haven't played Coropata (but I know Incredible Machine is good), Rub Rabbits wasn't as good as Feel the Magic, but still fun, and KKPP+PT are fun guilty pleasures. That said, if you haven't even played the game, then it's pretty weird to defend it. Maybe you should play it before defending it, especially given the genre. I mean, I hate "I'm O.K." (freeware), but I played it before I hated it, and there's aspects I can personally see why it appeals to some people (more so action, less so the "humor").--Dejiko 16:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I am defending whoever posted it. I haven't played all of the list and I am completely sure I will hate some of them. For instance, I tried and really hated N+. If I made a list, that would be at the "shit list" for sure. But I respect whoever put that there and the fact that they enjoyed it. I assume that more people will enjoy it because ONE of us liked it. That's my reasoning for leaving Lux Pain there. I am sure it must be as shit as you guys are saying, but also that means to me that it is as bad as N+. Also, Dejiko, remember to sign your posts!--Sataaa 22:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC)